


A Blanket of Azaleas

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Black Stallion Series - Walter Farley
Genre: Gen, Horses, Post-Canon, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Alec plans on racing his filly.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A Blanket of Azaleas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



> This was for a prompt by Creepy Shetan in the LJ community, Comment_Fic. I thought there might be a race with an azalea blanket and found the Azalea race with Google-fu. I did not find out what the qualifications were for this race so any mistakes in that area are due to my not wanting to go into a lot of search-depth for a 15-minute ficlet. 
> 
> I also considered using Black Minx for the racer but for some reason, the idea of her filly appealed to me, so I created a new horse for Alec's herd.

"A filly in the Azalea stakes."

"Ramsey is trying again, racing a filly against a field of colts." 

The comments kept coming in and Alec brushed them away. After all, he'd taken Black Minx to the Derby. Now her first-born foal, Sable Minx, was scheduled to run. Gal - her stable name - was an easy-going horse compared to most of the Black's line. Henry wasn't sure if she'd make a racer but she liked to run. And she really liked the distance races - around three-quarters of a mile, she'd settle into her stretching stride and fling herself after the leaders, often placing and walking into the winner's circle.

Alec figured she'd do the same here. Gal, standing in her stall with one hip cocked, looked like she'd be better in a pasture, possibly hauling a plow around. It just went to show that looks could be deceiving.

He couldn't wait to show the naysayers how wrong they were and see the blanket of azaleas across Gal's withers. The thought made him grin.

"Ready to make some folks eat their words, Gal?"

Her nicker let him know she'd be ready and willing for the race. Just like him.


End file.
